EverGlow
by Ymaster587
Summary: Join Ty as he finds out the secret of the EverGlow...and of his own past. Inspired by the song The EverGlow by Mae.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

There it was again. That scream. Faint, yet still close enough to hear. Kevin knew he had to hurry…

-------------

Ty screamed as the battle ax sliced into his arm. The hulking man with the ax along with the two guffawed stupidly. The fourth, however, remained in the shadows.

"What do you want?" asked Ty behind gritted teeth. A trickle of blood ran from his mouth and hit the ground. The man in the shadows spoke softly in a mocking voice:

"Now, let's not play dumb, Ty. You know exactly what I want."

"No I-" Ty's sentence was cut short as the man with the battle ax once again swung his weapon and sunk it deeply into his thigh. Ty yelled in pain and fell down. Dimly, he was aware that the man in the shadows was talking again.

"Now that didn't feel good, did it, _boy_?"

_Why can't it just end? _he thought desperately.

-----------------------------

Once more, Kevin heard the yell. Coming from his left. He turned sharply. He was nearly there.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Finally he had found the source of the scream. From his hiding place he could see now a kid laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. In front of him were four people, but one stayed in the shadows_. Why the heck did this kid come into the Wilderness? _He wondered.

The man in shadows spoke: "Now that didn't feel good, did it, _boy_?"

Kevin felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be.

-----------

"It would be so much _easier _if you would just hand it over. Your pain would go away, and _I_ wouldn't have to dirty my sword."

Ty desperately tried to rise to his feet, but it was a losing battle. So while on the ground he spat out:

"No."

Though the man did not move, Ty felt a cold anger radiating out from him.

"So be it."

----------

The man stepped out of the shadows. Ty gasped. The man's entire body seemed to be shifting constantly. It was nearly impossible to make out any physical features, except for a long scar beginning at his right temple and ending at the lower left hand corner of his face. His pupils, instead of being black, were a dull red. He was garbed in a black cloak that seemed to swallow light itself. In his hand was a sword that was made out of dragonite metal.

The man stepped out of the shadows. Kevin cursed and instinctively stepped back. It _was_ him, his features even more deteriorated than when Seth had last seen him. He knew what he had to do, but there was not only the fact that he had never used this spell before, it was far above his skill level. But it was a question of the kid's life. Raising his staff he uttered the three words: Syntherio Destus Camalot!

The man moved in strode over to Ty and kicked him viciously in the side so that he fell to the ground again.

"How long do you think you'll live once my blade touches your skin?" The man asked with a maniac grin on his face. "The record is three seconds, though I have the feeling-"

A purple light suddenly illuminated the clearing and when it cleared, the man was gone.

----------

Kevin dropped lightly to his feet from his hiding place in one of the few trees that managed to survive in powdery dust that served as ground the wilderness. There was a hint of a smile on his lips as he said:

"Which one of you is next?"

The three men simply stood there with their mouths gaping stupidly. Then the guard with the battle ax snapped out of it and started running toward Kevin, swinging his ax.

"Setis Thur Ruko!"

The man was suddenly thrown backwards as the Kevin's wind spell hit him. He sailed 20 feet through the air and hit the ground with a thud.

Kevin sent yet another spell, this time of the fire element and charring the remaining two guards.

Ty watched the scene through a haze. Why was it so hard to focus his eyes? The places where the battle ax had cut him seemed to be on fire. Maybe it would just be easier for him to die…

Kevin ran over to the kid. He was still conscious, but fading fast.

"Come on kid, you have to stay awake!"

The kid groaned and mumbled something indistinct. Suddenly, the Wilderness seemed to darken. He lifted the kid onto his back.

"Hold on kid…hold on…"


	3. Chapter Three

At precisely 10:01 PM, there was a knock at Seth's door. He stared at his daughter, asleep in her cradle for a moment, then grabbed his bow and went to get the door. If you lived in Edgewood, you had to be careful. Crime was becoming increasingly frequent, and everyday the Wood Daily brought more news of death, torture, and people being dragged from their home into the Wilderness to be quietly murdered.

Seth gripped his bow and slowly opened the door.

"Thank God, I thought I'd be standing here all night."

A familiar figure stood in the doorway, and Seth felt the tension leave his body.

"Kevin! What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in the Wilderness longer-" Seth's voice drifted off as he saw what Kevin was carrying.

He stepped back numbly and let Kevin pass.

"He needs the kind of healing that only you can provide. I've just barely gotten out off the Wilderness, it's a wonder he's survived this long."

Seth felt the power of speech return to him.

"I was _trained_ by the elves, I'm not one of them. I don't have their powers. I just-"

"Your healing powers are more extensive than any human alive, you must try. And…take a look at his hand."

Seth angrily grabbed the kid's hand and turned it palm up.

"The left hand, Seth."

Looking slightly apprehensive, Seth looked at the palm of the kid's left hand. Engraved there was a small X in the center of his palm. Seth looked up.

"Then this is..?"

"Yes…he is the last piece of the puzzle."

------------------------

_**10 years before...**_

_Kevin shot a nervous smile at Seth who grimaced back. The council elders were standing at podium, about to announce if they had made the decision that would change everyone's lives._

_"We have put it to a vote," said the lead councilor in a quivery voice. He had long white hair that matched his beard that covered most of his torso. Kevin knew his attention was wandering, and hastily tried to refocus on the councilor._

_"…after much consideration and delay, and many arguments…" _

Hurry up!_ Thought Kevin desperately._

_"…though it was not an easy task…"_

_The lead councilor did not seem to realize that his audience's attention was wandering. The only person that seemed to be paying attention was Seth, staring at the lead councilor as though hanging on his every word. _The elf training_, Kevin thought. Not only had they taught him their healing arts, but also their calamity and attention skills too._

_"…so with much deliberation we have decided…to awake the last two children."_

_Throughout the audience whispers broke out, but a feeling of relief accompanied it. It was the start of a new era._


End file.
